Mega Man vs. Dragon Man
by Revelations1
Summary: Hey all! this is revelations I have figured out how to spell Wilys name finally! oh and please no flames about the spelling I'm working on fixing it. And review darn you! I need feed back Tell me that it sucks or that its great but please say somethin'!
1. Default Chapter

Mega Man VS. Dragon Man  
  
On a mountaintop somewhere, lightning illuminated a huge castle with a skull insignia on the front. Wild laughter emanated from within its steel and stone walls. In a lab buried deep in the earth underneath the castle Dr. Wily danced with glee staring at the table in front of him, an object covered by a sheet laid on the table. A computer sitting on the edge of the table let off an electric beep as the thing on the table twitched. "Yes you are finally mine!" shouted the mad doctor as he ripped the sheet off of the thing revealing a gleaming forest green robot with golden trim and a large gold crest rising from the helmet. The robot sat up swung its legs up over the rim of the table and jumped off to land on the rough stone floor. " I am alive." It said in a monotone voice. "Yes I brought you to life I am Dr. Wily the greatest Scientist to ever live and you are known as Dragon Man." Replied the evil doctor as he sat down he said "I command you to destroy another robot called  
Mega Man who was created by my nemesis Dr. Light; will you accept this mission? Of course you will for you are programmed to obey me! Ha ha ha" The doctor went into another laughing fit as his thoughts strayed to a vision of the blue bomber laying battered and broken at his feet. "As you command my master." Replied Dragon Man.  
  
Mean while at Dr. Lights lab Roll Mega Man and Dr. Light were enjoying lunch and chatting over past victories Mega Man had just finished his favorite story of how he beat Clown Man when the alarm went off on the doctor's super computer. Roll jumped up and ran to the terminal and typed in a few commands to bring up the cause of the alarm. "Wow Mega Man you had better come quick there is another robot destroying downtown Tokyo!" "Is it Bass?" asked Mega. "No this one is new and I've never seen anything like it!" "Right I'll go check it out! Let's go Rush!" with that Mega and Rush flew through the launch chute and into the open sky. "Mega!" The blue bombers radio crackled in his ear as Dr. Lights voice filtered through. "Yes sir I'm listening go ahead." He replied. "You must be cautious I just ran what we saw of this new robot through the computer and he is more powerful than any other robot you have ever faced!" "Roger that doctor I'll be careful."  
  
Soon Mega Man and Rush saw the huge plume of smoke billowing up from the center of Tokyo. "That looks like the place Rush, lets set down and see what this is about." Said Mega Man to his faithful robot dog. Rush set him down then teleported back to the lab to get his energy core recharged from the long and fast flight. "Well looks like I'm on my own" thought Mega as he transformed his left arm into his famous Mega Buster. Suddenly an explosion knocked Mega off his feet as a forest green robot landed in front of him. "I am Dragon Man my master Dr. Wily sent me here to destroy you." Said the green 'bot as he charged his Dragon Buster up to fire again. Mega jumped up and fired four shots at Dragon. Dragon formed an energy barrier and blocked the shots but in doing so didn't notice Mega power up for a super shot. When Dragon looked at Mega again he noticed he was glowing gold and his Buster had a golden ball at the tip of it. "Super Shot!" shouted Mega as he fired the ball at  
Dragon who tried to block it with the barrier but the shot was too strong and burst through the barrier to blast Dragon in his chest. " Ouch!" he shouted as he was blown back by the powerful shot. The distraction was all that Mega needed as he fired ten shots in quick succession and ran forward to make Dragon fight hand to hand. Dragon recovered from the shot quickly and dodged the ten shots and blocked Mega's punches and kicks with speed and grace. "You are good Mega Man, I'll give you that, but your not good enough!" with that Dragon uppercut Mega, stood up and fired his Blaster at Mega who got hit twice but dodged the rest of the shots. Mega Man stiffened as Dr. Light cut into his circuits to use his mouth. "Dragon? What are you doing working with Wily? I know you and I knew your creator!" Said Doctor Light using Mega's mouth. "What? Dr. Light? You know who created me?" asked a confused Dragon, "But Dr. Wily said that he was my creater." With a sudden shout of pain Dragon  
fell to the ground writhing in agony as a battle raged within his electronic brain. He fell into a flash back in which Dr. Lights face appeared and disappeared. His eyes snapped open and Dragon stood up and looked at Mega Man. "I don't have any idea of who I am or what I am but I will have vengeance on Wily for doing this to me!" he shouted as he floated into the air. "I am the Green Destroyer! And I am coming for you Wily!" screamed Dragon as his boot jets activated and propelled him into the sky which was now marred by the smoke from his and Mega's battle.  
  
Mega Man called Dr. Light on the Radio and said, " Who created him Dr. Light? And how do you know him?" "Well Mega," said Dr. Light "His name was Professor Gray and he was a colleague and friend of mine and I loved him like a brother. But we had our differences where I created you and Roll as lab assistants he created his robots as weapons for the government." "Wow Dr. Light that's pretty tense, but what do you know about Dragon Man?" For a moment the radio was silent then Dr. Light replied "Mega why don't you come back to the lab there are some things that shouldn't be said over a radio, I'll send Rush out to get you, we will talk about this when you get to the lab." "Roger that Doctor I'll be there in a bit." Just when Mega had cut his radio off a blue light flared and when it left Mega could see Rush wagging his tail and barking in delight. "Hey Rush I'm glad to see you to! Let's get home to the lab fast." Rush transformed into his jet mode and the Blue Bomber jumped onto  
his now flat back. The pair blasted off into the sky going towards the lab.  
  
In Wiles castle Bass was standing in a room watching Dr. Wily pace back and forth and rant about the failure of his plan. "I was so close Bass I could smell the sweet scent of success in destroying Mega Man when that damned Light showed up and ruined my mind control of Dragon Man! Ah well I guess its back to the drawing board to hatch another plan of maniacal genius that is sure to destroy that despicable robot!" Bass finally spoke in a sarcastic voice as he said "Oh Maniacal Genius, I have a plan, why don't you let Me fight Mega Man I almost had him that last time when my power core went empty! I think you should give me a better one!" Wily turned, "That's it Bass! I'll design a super armor for you and upgrade your power core!" Bass smiled an icy smile that never touched his eyes, "Yes Mega Man your time has finally come!"  
  
In a forest somewhere near Lake Bluetip Dragon Man sat on a stump waiting for his microbots to repair the minor damage he had taken in his fight with Mega Man as he idly tossed stones into the clear blue water. "Its strange I can't remember who I am and yet I knew Dr. Light immediately when he said my name." He winced as a connector was reconnected with its port by the microbots. "Well I think that maybe I should visit Dr. Light and get my past back."  
  
Meanwhile in Dr. Lights lab Mega Man sat on a metal table while Dr. Light fixed his slight damages. "Ok Dr. Light what is Dragon Man?" Dr. Light looked up from Mega Mans torso area where he was replacing a damaged component. "So you still want to know, well when you were fighting did you notice the large red gem in the center of Dragons chest?" "Yeah now that I think about it I do remember the gem it was round and it stuck out of his chest!" "Very good Mega, that gem was the greatest thing ever created by Dr. Grey he spent his entire life creating that thing and then he built Dragon Man around the gem." Mega twitched as the new component was slipped into place. "So was Dragon created to guard the gem Doctor?" "No Mega Dragon was designed to USE the gem. You see that gem harnesses a seemingly unlimited amount of power and some of that power is arcane and mythical so Dr. Gray jokingly referred to the power as Dragon Power and so that's how Dragon got his name. Supposedly  
though Dr. Gray actually built a robot dragon that is powered by the gem also, but I think that that is pure fiddle faddle." At that Mega Man burst out laughing "Whats so funny Mega?" asked a bemused Dr. Light "You just said fiddle faddle!" was the breathless reply. Mega was laughing so hard that he fell off the table and onto the floor where he started to roll around and laugh some more. 


	2. Dragon Man vs. Proto Man

MEGA MAN VS. DRAGON MAN  
  
Authors note: when Mega Man is with family they call him by his name which is Rock the media and the rest of the world know him as Mega Man and there for so does Wily and his bots. This is why all the bots and Wily will be calling him Mega Man where as Dr. Light, Roll and Proto Man/Blues call him Rock. And Blues calls him by his media name (Mega Man) when they are in battle. So in all of My battle scenes I will be calling him Mega Man. Kay!  
  
Other than that please enjoy my fanfic and the adventures of Mega Man in this poor attempt at literature!  
  
Ciao Revelations  
  
In the forest surrounding Lake Blue tip, Dragon Man's piercing green eyes spotted a cave that was mostly hidden by branches and leaves. "Hm well that will make a good place to rest between battles. I think I may have just found my hide out."  
  
In the Lab of Dr. Light Mega Man was as good as new with one improvement, "Wow doctor this energy shield is great!" "It should be! It took me long enough to build and install it. You should be able to control its size and strength." With a sudden flash of red light Proto Man appeared in the middle of the room right beside Rock, "It looks good Doctor" said the reclusive older brother of both Rock and Roll. "Oh would you like one Blues?" asked Light. "No if I got one of those fancy energy shields where would I keep my teleporter?" asked Blues. Roll walked into the room to see her brother standing there in his gray and red armor, his scarf hanging rakishly off his neck and his shield strapped to his back and ran to hug him. Blues was bowled over by his sister, "Whoa Roll I know I don't visit often but this is a little extreme!" "Oh I missed you Blues!" said the young girl bot. "I missed you to Roll, Rock let's see the footage you got on this mysterious green robot that you battled." "What! How did you know about that?" "It was all over the news, The Blue Bomber meets his match in the self proclaimed Green Destroyer! Who is this Mysterious Dragon Man? Is there another robot menace for Mega Man to contend with other than Wily?" and so Blues continued rattling off headlines from all the major papers. "Alright Blues I get the point I guess I am a pretty prominent figure in the media."  
  
In Wiley's Lab Bass screamed in pain as Wiley dug around in his innards replacing connectors and changing his power core. "Stop whining you baby this shouldn't hurt a bit." Said the nefarious Dr. Wiley to his now panting patient "Why don't I rip out your power core and lets see if that hurts." Replied the bot, "Now you know I don't have a core I'm all organic." Replied the Doctor. "Yeah I know." Replied Bass with a malicious grin. "I guess I'd have to rip out your heart instead." Bass's back arched as he screamed yet again as Dr. Wiley twisted a circuit in his chest on purpose, " Don't even think about it Bass I created you and I could destroy you just as easily."  
  
After Blues watched the video recording of Dragon Man, he leaned back into his chair and said "Wow that is one tough bot he might be out of your league Rock maybe I'd better take it from here." "Oh no you don't I started this thing with him and I intend to finish it!" replied Rock, he sat in the chair opposite of Blues his helmet was off and his hair was in its usual messy state. Blues had his helmet off to and his features were almost the same as Rocks only a little more worn and rugged. Blues twirled his helmet in his hand "Hey you didn't seem to mind me saving your life in the past all that's different this time is that I want to save it before it gets into jeopardy." "Hey I don't think I'll have any trouble with Dragon Man!" protested Rock "I don't think he's the enemy any more since he broke free from Wiley's mind control." "Good point Bro but I think I'll keep an eye on him any ways." Said Blues as he put his helmet on and snapped it to his neck guard. Blues reached behind his back and grabbed his shield and used the teleporter to teleport out of the lab and out into the world.  
  
"Hm I wonder where Dragon Man could be hiding." Proto Man thought as he landed by Lake Blue tip. "You there get out of here now!" shouted someone behind Proto Man. Proto Man turned and saw Dragon Man standing on a rock pointing his Dragon Blaster right at him. "So you're the new bot, Dragon Man. You don't look so tough!" taunted Proto Man. "Well looks can be deceiving!" was the snide reply. "Now leave before I end up destroying you!" shouted the green robot as he powered up his Dragon Blaster. "Ha I wouldn't be to sure of the out come if I were you Dragon Man!" shouted Proto Man as his right arm morphed into his Plasma Buster. Dragon Man started to glow green as a ball of energy started to form at the tip of his blaster, he screamed "Dragon Flame" and launched the ball, which elongated and flew towards Proto Man who tried to block it using his shield, Proto Man gritted his teeth and tried to hold his shield steady as the attack beat against it. Proto Man tilted his shield up slightly and the attack flew up into the air. "You'll have to do better than that Dragon Man!" Proto shouted as he filled the air with plasma blasts. Dragon Man formed an energy shield and barreled through the blasts shooting some of his own which were blocked by Proto using his shield. "Finally I have a true match!" thought Dragon as he ran towards Proto Man blasting away with his Dragon Blaster. Proto was thinking "Man he's good but I'm better!" and with that he jumped into the air did a triple somersault and landed behind Dragon Man who turned quickly but not fast enough, "This fight is over!" shouted Proto Man as he formed his super attack in his Plasma Blaster "Plasma Blast!" he shouted as he launched a huge ball of red plasma at Dragon's side. It hit and Dragon went flying into a boulder which cracked on impact with the Green Destroyer. "well I guess that wraps this little shindig up." Said Proto Man as he slung Dragon Man over his shoulder and teleported back to the lab. 


	3. Dragon Man gets flash backs and Bass is ...

Mega Man vs. Dragon Man  
  
Authors notes: Actually these are more like comments…Well I would just like to reiterate that Proto Mans normal name when around family is Blues and Mega Mans normal name is Rock. But when they are on the battlefield they go by the "Hero Names" Mega Man and Proto Man. Also Dragon Man is soon to get a "House Name" which you will find out by reading this chapter of…Mega Man vs. Dragon Man!!! (Fans and basic crowd go wild! 'Cept for that dude in the back…Dragon would you? "My pleasure." Dragon lifts up his arm, which fazes to his Dragon Blaster and blows the bastards' head clean off. Ah the joys of original characters…  
  
Well on with the story!!!  
  
Dr. Lights lab was bathed in a bright red light which disappeared as quickly as it came leaving a battered Proto Man standing in the lab with Dragon Man over his shoulder still unconscious from the battle damage.  
  
"Hey is any one around!" shouted the red prototype. The lab door slammed open framing Roll in her nightgown with light from the hall. "Oh Blues your hurt!" she exclaimed taking in her brothers battered and bruised appearance. "What's goin' on here?" asked a still sleepy Rock who had walked up behind Roll and was standing there rubbing grit from his eyes. "Oh Rock! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, but, Blues is back!" said Roll in a normal voice this time. Blues in the mean time had dropped Dragon Man onto a reinforced steel table and stood leaning on it breathing hard. "Wow he's a lot heavier than he looks." Said Blues between breaths. Dr. Light came in and flipped on the lights. "Ah Blues I see your back and you brought a friend." "Not willingly Doc you better stand back until I get him strapped down so that he doesn't hurt any one when he wakes up." Rock and Roll jumped slightly when Dragon Man groaned and shuddered once before being quiet again. "Here Bro let me help you with that." Said a now fully awake Rock. He was briefly covered in a blue light while his armor teleported on to him. Then he walked over to Blues and helped fasten the steel laced straps onto Dragon Mans arms.  
  
Dragon Man was in a Dream in which he woke up to see a balding man with a kind face and thick glasses on saying "wake up Jazz wake up!" Dragon looked down and saw that he was strapped to a table that was completely vertical. "Can you let me down sir?" asked the robot. "Wha.. ah yes most certainly!" replied the man. "Oh and the name is Dr. Grey Jazz I am your creator." Said the scientist as he opened the straps. Jazz immediately fell face forward onto the hard concrete floor. Stars burst in his head as he felt the pain flash up through his face. "Ouch! That hurt!" cried the robot as he sat up and leaned his back against the table form which he fell. "Well you have got to be careful getting off that table I'm really sorry I thought you would land on your feet." Said the Doctor in a concerned tone.  
  
Suddenly Jazz did wake up! He saw two faces looking down on him one of which was wearing a red and white helmet with a black visor covering his eyes and the other had a simple blue helmet on. He immediately snapped back into Dragon Man mode. "Arrr! Get me off this table cause when I get off I'm gonna rip you both limb from limb!" shouted the Green Destroyer. A third face looked down at him it had a white beard and black eyebrows with a pipe hanging out of his mouth. "Doctor Light!?" said Dragon Man. "Yes Dragon Man its me Dr. Light." Replied the good Doctor. Dragon Man stopped struggling against the straps as another memory hit him 'Jazz was standing behind his creator Dr. Grey when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is? Would you mind getting the door Jazz." Said the Doctor. "Yes sir." Replied Jazz in a quiet voice that he always used indoors and out. Jazz ran down the stairs and opened the door just as the visitor rang the bell again. "Yes who is it?" asked the polite robot. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Light and you must be Dragon Man right?" said the old slightly portly man. "No my name is Jazz." Replied the green robot. He looked Dr. Light up and down. Dr. Light had black hair that was flecked heavily with grey and he wore a white lab coat with two pens stuck in a pocket on his chest under the buttoned lab coat Jazz could see brown pants and black loafers. From behind Light Jazz heard a giggle and suddenly a female robot jumped out from behind Dr. Light and into his arms. She wore a red dress with a white hem that went up her sides and circled her arms she also had on red boots. "Dr. Light why didn't you introduce me to the robot?" pouted the golden haired robot as she crossed her arms while being held by Dr. Light. Jazz suddenly leaped into action his Dragon Blaster appearing on his left arm. He jumped up and smacked the robot out of Dr. Lights arms and covered her with the Blaster. "Doctor quickly get into the house I'll deal with this enemy!" "But I'm not an emeny!" squalled the robot who was now sitting on the side walk crying her heart out. " I'm Roll and I'm gonna tell Rock on you then you'll be sorry!" shouted the robot as she stood up and started walking menacingly towards Jazz who was still stunned by this turn of events. Roll walked over to him her tears forgotten suddenly she jumped forward and slapped him right on the cheek hard. "Ha there you go you big meanie!" shouted the furious little robot down at Jazz who was sprawled on the ground with a bright red hand print on his cheek.  
  
With that Dragon Man snapped out of his trance and noticed another head looking down on him. A head covered in long blonde hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Roll…."  
  
In a different more sinister laboratory Wily stared down on his most prized robot Bass as his eyes snapped open. "I feel powerful! Insanely powerful!" shouted Bass. "Yes this is excellent! The new power core is working perfectly!" Bass snapped the straps that had held him to the table and sat up. He jumped off the table and landed on the floor beside the table. "Thanks Doc. I feel as good, no better than new!" with that the black and gold robot walked out of the lab and down the corridor to his room. He opened the door and was greeted by his homicidal partner Treble. "Aw good dog! Who loves his daddy? Huh who loves his daddy!" said Bass to his robotic purple wolf dog. "Are you ready to kill a certain blue robot and his overly nosey brother!" Treble barked and whined as he nudged Bass out of the doorframe and back into the corridor. "Then lets go!" shouted Bass as he and Treble were engulfed in a purple light and teleported out of the latest Skull Castle and into the middle of Tokyo. 


	4. Mega Man vs. Venom Armor

MEGA MAN VS. DRAGON MAN  
  
BY: Revelations  
  
Authors comments: HEY now for gosh sakes you guys and girls need to review my story! I'll still write it but it would be better if it was reviewed!  
  
Well at any rate I think you all caught Dragon Mans' "house name" but if you didn't it's Jazz to go along with the entire music name joke thing. And I'd like to apologize for Bass I'm still trying to get into his character and its really friggin hard! But I think that he does love his partner Treble in a boy and his dog relationship not in any sicko strange way! And if you thought that's what I meant you are a sad and sick individual and you need to get an appointment with a psychologist! Oh yeah I think I forgot to mention this in chapters past but um I don't own any of these guys 'cept Dragon Man of course! You can borrow him but tell me first ok? Well on with the show… or chapter! What ever!  
  
In the lab of Dr. Lights house Jazz was sitting on a steel table watching as Dr. Light fixed all the damage that he had taken during his battle with Proto Man who he now knew as Blues.  
  
Roll walked into the lab to talk with Jazz about what he remembered of their time playing together at Dr. Gray's Mansion while Light and Grey talked about science stuff. "Hey Jazz." "Hi Roll whats up." Replied the mysterious green robot. "I was wondering why I can't remember you but you know me." Dr. Light turned at this and said "Roll I think I can answer that. You see I was working on a new machine when a slight E.M.P. pulse came out from it and wiped both yours and Rocks memory clean. Fortunately it didn't damage your personality matrix so I was able to reboot you from you um comma." "Oh well that makes sense I guess…" said a slightly confused Roll. "So Jazz what was Dr. Gray like?" Jazz's eyes went slightly out of focus as he searched through his memory bank. Then the first part of his gold crest lifted to reveal a blue gem which started to glow, a hologram of Dr. Grey appeared on the floor in front of Roll and Dr. Light. "Jazz if you are seeing this image then I am dead but don't feel bad for me I hope I'm in a better place. You have obviously woken up from the hibernation capsule I had put you in before leaving the lab and Mansion. You might have heard already that I built a robot Dragon using the same energy that is powering you. That is a false rumor that I personally started. In reality I have built a combat armor which will make you even more powerful than you are now! I hid the data chips in several locations around the world. You can if the need arises find these capsules which contain the data chips by tracing a specific energy signature which I have embedded into you Memory Matrix. So good bye Jazz wish me well as I bid you good luck!"  
  
The hologram dissolved into static and Jazz blinked as his emerald green eyes went back into focus. "What the… Where did that come from? I guess the Doc put in a few fail safes in case of his demise." Dr. Light stood for a second a stunned look on his face. "Gray dead? No he's much to smart for that he wouldn't die without me knowing it!" murmured Dr. Light.  
  
Rock ran into the room shouting "Dr. Light! Bass is attacking Tokyo again!" Dr. Light took immediate control of the situation. "Rock go to Tokyo on Rush and confront Bass I'll monitor your situation from the lab and Blues will stand by to teleport in if the situation demands it." "Right Doctor!" shouted Mega Man as he ran towards Rush who transformed into his jet board figuration.  
  
As they flew out the sky light Roll shouted out "Be careful Mega Man!" "Ok Roll I will!" shouted Mega Man in reply. "Dr. Light I should go out and help Mega Man." Said Jazz. "No Jazz I haven't fully repaired you yet." Replied Light in a gentle tone, "besides Mega Man can handle Bass. Goodness knows how many times he defeated him in the past!"  
  
In Tokyo Bass was having the time of his life destroying huge skyscrapers and cars and basically causing chaos. "Mega Man where are you? Come out and fight you pathetic little blue worm" "Be careful what you wish for Bass cause here I come!" shouted Mega Man as he jumped off of Rush firing plasma shots as he dropped to the ground. Two of the shots hit Bass on his chest and shoulder. 'Hmm he's good I've got to give him that.' Thought Bass to himself as he dodged another barrage from the Blue Bomber and fired off a few bursts himself. "Ouch!" shouted Mega Man as a few shots slammed into his armor. Mega raced towards Bass as he powered up his blaster "Super Shot!" shouted Mega Man as he fired the super charged shot from his blaster. Bass screamed in agony as the shot connected directly with his chest armor. "Dr. Wily now!" shouted Bass into the hidden mike installed in his helmet. He was briefly surrounded in a purple light and when it dissipated Bass had a different armor on. "Behold the super powerful Venom Armor!" shouted Bass. He was now wearing a slightly bulkier armor which had a claw like attachment on top of his right hand. On his left arm his blaster looked like a stylized cobra head with the hood flaring across beneath his elbow. His chest piece was a midnight black with a large purple gem in the center. His boots had micro thrusters under his feet and knee guards. His helmet looked even more like a cobra then it did before with red "eyes" on the sides flanking the star shaped jewel at the center of his helmet which reached down between his eyes.  
  
"Umm Dr. Light I think I might need some help!" said a slightly intimidated Mega Man into his radio. "Yes Mega Man call for help though it won't do you any good!" "Why not?" said Mega Man "Because I am jamming all the frequencies! So now you must face the improved Bass alone!" "Fine Bass lets go!" shouted Mega Man as he raced towards Bass blasting away with his buster. Bass simply stood his ground laughing as the Plasma Blasts had no effect. "Nice try Mega Man but with the Venom Armor I can't be stopped by your puny Plasma Blasts!" "Oh yeah! Well try this on for size then!" shouted Mega Man as he charged his Mega Buster up almost to the point where it would explode.  
  
"Super Shot!" screamed Mega Man as he fired the massive blast then activated the newly installed energy shield on his right arm to protect himself from the massive explosion that occurred as soon as the blast hit Bass.  
  
When the smoke cleared Mega Man saw Bass standing there surrounded by energy that was tinted purple. "Good shot! But you didn't count on my energy shield did you Mega Man!" said Bass as he deactivated the energy shield.  
  
"Now its my turn Mega Man!" Shouted Bass as he ran towards Mega Man his buster powering up to its maximum level. "Venom Shot!" Shouted Bass as a huge beam of plasma lanced out at Mega Man who added more energy to his shield in a futile attempt to block the powerful shot.  
  
The shield short circuited and Mega Man was bathed in the plasma blast. He flew backwards and hit a building and proceeded to slam through the rooms until he hit the last wall on the other side of the building and collapsed to the ground synthetic blood leaking from his mouth, ears, and chest.  
  
"Oh that hurts." Moaned Mega Man as he slowly stood up by pulling himself up the wall. "Ha had enough yet Mega Man?" crowed Bass as he walked into the room. "I must say that your shield held out longer than I expected, but no matter now its time for you to die!" 


End file.
